mariopartyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Space
Bowser Spaces are spaces that have Bowser's face on them. When the current captain lands on one, Bowser will appear and spin a roulette wheel to see what will happen to the captain. The most common thing to happen is that he will take away the captain's coins, unless the captain was in third or last place, then he will give coins to him/her. Choices *'Coin Cleanup': Bowser takes away everyone's coins and divides them equally amongst the players. This has the same effect as Bowser Revolution in Mario Party 9. *'Lose half of your coins': Bowser will steal half of the captain's amount of coins. If the captain was in last place, he would do nothing to them or he might double their amount of coins. Also, if the captain was in third place (while there are four players), he will only take away 10 coins. *'Coin Battle': Bowser will take away half of each of the characters' coins and he will put them in a battle where they have to win to earn their coins back. This is similar to "Battle for half your Mini Stars" in Mario Party 9. *'Reverse Minigame': Bowser will put the characters in a minigame, where the objective is actually to lose the minigame. The person who "lose-wins" (losing to win something) will earn 10 coins. There are five minigames that are playable throughout this decision: Spiky Situation, Bullet Bonanza, Peek-do-boo!, Worker's Whompensation, and Chain Chomp Event. *'Give 5 coins to last place': The captain will give five coins to the character in last place. If the captain is in last place, Bowser will give five coins to them. *'Give 10 coins to last place': Just like with the one above, the captain will give ten coins to the character in last place. If the captain is in last place, Bowser will give ten coins to them. *'Give 5 coins to third place': This only appears when there are four players. This is similar to the two above, except that the captain will give five coins to the character in third place. If the captain is in third place, Bowser will give them five coins. If the captain is in last place, Bowser will summon both the captain and the character in third place and he will give five coins to the character in third place himself. *'Give 10 coins to third place': Just like with the one above, this only appears when all four players are playing. The captain will give ten coins to the character in third place. If the character is in third place, Bowser will give ten coins to them, and if the captain is in last place, Bowser will give ten coins to the captain himself. *'Give 20 coins to last place': This is only possible for last place. Bowser will make the captain give twenty coins to the character in last place. Just like the ones above, if the captain is in last place, Bowser will give them twenty coins. If the captain is in third place, Bowser will make them give away only ten coins. *'Everybody loses Special Dice Blocks': He takes away all the Special Dice Blocks from everybody. This is the same from Mario Party 9. *'Get 100,000 coins': Bowser will fool the captain into thinking that they will get 100,000 coins. If the captain is in last place, he will say that he does not have 100,000 coins, but instead he will give them ten coins. If the captain is in third place, he will give them five coins. *'Get a Ztar': Bowser will give the captain a Ztar, unless he/she is in last place. This is the only event that does not involve coins. Category:Spaces